


In Which Steve Hates 90s Fashion But Still Loves His Boyfriend

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve didn't live through the 90s but Tony did, and he has some thoughts about Tony's past fashion choices.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	In Which Steve Hates 90s Fashion But Still Loves His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).



> Happy Birth, Anna~!
> 
> Based on this prompt: 'pics of tony from the 90s and sees frosted tips and proceeds to exile his boyfriend'

It’s not as if Steve hadn’t expected Tony to have a life before him. Well, sorta, Steve had still yet to find anyone who had the unique experience of being both younger and older than your boyfriend. Sometimes that made things difficult because while other times it made things interesting.

Steve had still been asleep in the 90s, unaware of passing of time as all thanks to his nap in the ice whereas Tony had been very, very awake.

Plenty of fashion trends had passed him by, but some were prevalent enough that he knew of them regardless of the decade that had become famous in. So it’s how Steve knew the name for the look Tony was sporting in the photograph was called frosted tips.

To date, there’s never really been a look that’s been unattractive on Tony. Steve had thought that up to this point, that Tony could make just about everything look good with his easy confidence and charm that he was the most good looking man on the planet.

The rest of the outfit is so clashing and distracting as well that Steve has a hard time believing that this ever passed for the fashion of it’s times at all, and instead not something that Tony was simply blackmailed into wearing.

Steve keeps coming back to the frosted spiky tips, Tony probably wouldn’t look terrible as a blond, but with clash of brown and blond frosted upwards with an obscene amount of hair gel, it just wasn’t a good look.

He’d never come across this picture before at least, and if it was a physical copy only then maybe it was something from Tony’s younger days that hadn’t actually made it onto the internet. Or more likely, Tony made sure all traces of it were scrubbed the internet because the 90s had call, and it had been a bad, bad call altogether.

It’s later that Tony finds him, still with that picture in his hands trying to reconcile this image with the man that he loves.

“Steve, baby, I missed you!” Tony came over the greet him, and most likely try and pepper him endlessly with kisses as it had been a few years since they last saw each other, and Tony could be an attentive lover.

Steve shied away from such contact and held up the picture as evidence for why.

“Steve, babe, it was the 90s. Everyone was doing it.”

“Your excuse is peer pressure?” Steve raised an eyebrow, there hadn’t been a date on the picture other than 199, with the last number faded with wear and tear, but Tony had to have been an adult by then.

“There were a lot of after school specials detailing just things but I was no longer at the age group they were aimed at so how was I to know.” Tony proclaimed faux innocence in his tone, as if he were the victim in this scenario.

“I can’t believe you had frosted tips. I should have known this because you like candy corn.”

“Hey!” Tony said, a scandalized lilt to his voice. “Candy corn is fine exactly the way it is, and I don’t know why your tastes had to go up and die and deprive you of it’s sweet sweetness but they did. I feel sorry for you.”

“You feel sorry for me?” Steve blinked, trying to understand that sentence as he thought about it over and over. “I feel sorry for you, how can you like it? It’s sweet enough to rot your teeth.”

“As you know, I have excellent dental,” To demonstrate Tony flashed him a blinding smile showing of his white and well cared for teeth. “Because I believe dental is an essential part of any healthcare program unlike many insurance programs who believe they are premium bones.”

“You’re trying to distract me with the state of US healthcare into forgetting you had frosted tips.” The bait was nearly worth it, there were endless things to complain about, and Steve would just want to channel all that righteous into bothering senators and other like people into actually doing something about it.

“Don’t forget that I also like candy corn.”

“Oh, how I wish I could.” Steve muttered underneath his breath.

“But it’s not the 90s anymore and we can just go torch that picture together if it bothers you so much.” Tony offered. “The couple that burns things together, stays together right?”

“That makes us sound like arsonists.” Steve pointed out.

“It is a controlled fire in an environment fully equipped to handle it, what’s wrong with that? You didn’t say no when we went to that bonfire.”

“Your pyromaniac tendencies aren’t as adorable as you think they are, sweetheart.”

“Nonsense, I’m always adorable.” Steve held up the picture again as evidence to the contrary. “That picture notwithstanding, come on, I got a blowtorch that’ll reduce it to ashes in seconds.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“Hm.” Tony paused, thoughtful. “I am very, very charming. After all, I’ve charmed the pants off you several times now.”

“See how successful you are now when I keep seeing you having frosted tips when I close my eyes.”

“Oh, so you want to go bed instead of to my lab to burn stuff, now?” Tony asked, excited invading Steve’s personal space close enough to have stolen a kiss.

Steve made a disgusted sound when a hint of artificial, overbearing sweetness greeted him instead. “Tony, did you eat candy corn again?”

“You know you love me!”


End file.
